


Christmas One-shots

by Starburstwords



Category: Girl Meets World, Pretty Little Liars, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Holidays, Love, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starburstwords/pseuds/Starburstwords
Summary: Here is where I will post my Christmas oneshots!!!!!!





	1. Brand New Christmas (Girl Meets World)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one-shot based off the song Last Christmas (Taylor Swift's version) All of the lyrics used BELONG TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNER (S) NOT ME!!!!!

Two years ago

The microwave beeped, letting me know that my hot chocolate was ready, this was my second cup. What could I say? I loved hot chocolate, plus, it was really cold during the winter here in New York, especially, when it snows,  which is what it was doing at this very moment. 

I headed back into the living room of mine and my boyfriend's shared apartment, snuggled up next to him as we watched Eloise at Christmastime, my favorite childhood movie, and still is my favorite movie after eighteen years. 

Even though he had his arms around me,  I could tell something was off with him. 

"Chance, is everything okay?" I asked.

He took a deep breath. 

Uh oh...

"Maya, we need to talk."

The five words no human liked to hear. 

"O- oh okay... about what?" I asked, scared. I felt my heart rate pick up. 

"About us," he says.

"Okay," I said and untangled myself from him, sitting with one leg under me, facing him. 

He took a deep breath, taking my hands in his before he said, "Maya, I've found someone new."

"What- what do you mean?" I knew what he meant I just needed to hear him say it. 

"Maya, I have found a new girlfriend."

And that was it. Those were the words that made my heat break.

"So, you've been cheating on me?"

He held his head down, took a deep breath again and looked back up at me, saying, "Maya, I never meant to hurt you, I swear I didn't, but I just don't feel the connection between us anymore." 

And that was all the answer I needed to know the truth. 

"Where - where d- did you meet her?" I asked, stumbling over my words once again, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Maya, I never meant to hurt you," he says. 

And that's when I snapped. I snatched my hands out of his, stood up and said, "If you never meant to hurt me, you wouldn't have met someone new and you wouldn't be breaking up with me on Christmas eve."

The entire time I was saying this, he was looking down. 

"You know what?" I said walking toward the bedroom, grabbing the big bear he just gave me not even two hours ago and took the promise ring he gave me too and said, " Take these back and leave."

"You can keep these, Maya," he says. 

*Is he serious? He honestly thinks that I'm going to keep something he's given me after he tells me he's breaking up with me? 

"What makes you think that I want to keep them? You're breaking up with me so there for, I don't want anything you have given me anymore. Now, do you want to leave or do you want me too?" 

He took a deep breath before getting up and saying, " I'll leave." He grabbed  the ring and bear, heading to the door, but turned around, moving the bear out of his way so he could see me and said, "I'm really sorry, Maya."

"Just go," I whispered, trying not to let the tears spill. 

 

When he left, I closed the door behind him, sliding down it and letting everything go that I had been holding back. 

 

 Last Christmas, I gave you my heart

But the very next day you gave it away. 

                    Present 

Come on, Maya, come to the Chirstmas party, please?" Riley continued to beg me. "You haven't been since you and Chance broke up and everyone is missing you. Plus, your mom and Shawn are really worried about you."

I sighted,  I didn't  want to go because I feared he would be there, but I did miss my friends so I reluctantly agreed. "Okay, I'll go."

Riley squealed and clapped her hands, going over to my closet, looking through my clothes, picking out a silver  knee-high dress and matching flats.

"Here, now go change," she said, shoving the dress and shoes in my hands. 

Every ounce in me wanted to protest about this again, but I knew that there was no way to get out now. So I went into the bathroom and changed and put my hair up in a ponytail. I know that it's not the ideal hairstyle to choose when wearing a dress, I just didn't have the energy to do something more with my hair. 

"Okay, I'm ready," I told my best friend. 

"Yay!" she cheered again. "Now, let's do your makeup."

Whoa, whoa, whoa, you didn't say anything about makeup," I pointed my finger at her. 

"Oh come on, just a little bit, " she said. 

I sighed saying, "Okay." 

After finishing my make-up, I went to the bathroom, and I have to say, Riles did a good job. Everything was light. 

I smiled, coming into my bedroom, giving her a thumbs up. 

She smiled, getting up from the bed, walking over to me, asking, "So, are you ready to go?" 

"As ready as I'll ever be."

The Mathews family puts on a big Christmas party every year and invites everyone to come, and by everyone I mean their entire family, friends and everyone in the neighborhood. It's gotten so big that they had to move it to the Town Hall. 

When we got there, the outside was decorated with blow up Santas, reindeer, snow globes with snowmen in them. On the building were colorful lights and some around the front door also. 

Wow, I thought. 

We walked in, Christmas music playing. Riley told me she was looking for her mom and dad,. Which is where my mom and Shawn are, too so I followed her.

"Hey everyone, look who I found!" she said, moving out from in front of me. 

"Hi everyone," I said, smiled and waved. 

"Maya!" they all yelled.

My mom and Shawn were the first to hug me. Mom telling me how much she missed me, me telling her the same thing. After hugs, lots of talking, and catching up, Riley told me she wanted to take me around to see "Old friends". 

"Merry Christmas, guys," Riley smiled, walking toward two guys that were talking amongst each other. 

When they turned to face Riley, they couldn't believe who they saw next to her. 

"Maya?" the guys both said in shock, their eyes big and smiles on their faces. 

"Lucas, Farkle?" Maya said, equally as shocked. She couldn't believe it was them, she hadn't seen them since before the break-up. Lucas had grown a beard and his hair got darker, and as for Farkle, well, he still looked the same just older. "How are you?" 

"We're good, it's nice to see you again, Maya," Lucas answered as he hugged her. "We've missed you."

"Awe, I've missed you guys, too," she says while returning lucas' hug and then going over to hug Farkle. 

All of them were talking and catching up when Maya caught his eye, and he cought hers. 

I keep my distance  
But you still catch my eye

Maya Couldn't tear herself away from his stare. 

Now, I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kissed me now  
I know you'd fool me again

Until she heard Lucas call her name. 

"Yes?" she smiled, looking at him. 

"Are you okay?" he asked, realizing she was looking in the direction she was a minute ago. He followed her gaze. 

"Hey, what do you say we give him something to stare at?" Lucas smiled, a hint of mischief in his eye. 

"What do you mean?" she turned her head to the side, confused. 

He looked up, Maya following his gaze this time. 

Mistletoe...

He smiled, leaning in to kiss her. 

When they pulled apart, he grabbed her hands in his and said, "Maya, I have had feelings for you ever since high school, however, I didn't say anything because I knew you were with Chance. I know what he has did to you and I know that you're probably scared to let some in, but I promise if you let me I will show you how you are supposed to be treated." 

Maya had tears in her eyes when he finished. 

"Oh Maya, I- I- I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry. 

"No, no, it's okay, and you're right I'm scared of giving someone else my heart-"

Lucas cut her off. "And, I understand if you're not ready to be in a relationship right now, I'll wait. I mean I've waited this long, so what's waiting a little more?"

"Well, what if I said I wanted to give us a try?" she smiled, arms crossed. 

"Does this answer your question?" he says, putting his hands on each side of her face, kissing her again. 

"Yes, I think it does." 

Maya grinned to herself. She had a good feeling about next Christmas.


	2. Christmas and Memories (Pretty Little Liars) (Hanna and Caleb)

Mommy, Mommy, Daddy, Daddy, wake up. Santa Came!” Hannah and Caleb’s five-year-old daughter squealed with delight while trying to shake them awake.

Hanna finally gave in and turned to her left side to face the little girl, “Good morning, Mommy, she said ever-so- sweetly.

“Good morning, Sweetheart,” Hannah smiled, sleepily. “Go back to bed, it’s only seven- thirty. Let Mommy and Daddy sleep ‘til eight, please?” 

“But, mommy, it’s Christmas,” the little girl started to whine. Hanna tried not to look into the girl’s eyes because if she did, she would certainly give in to her pride and joy’s pleas. But, it was too late; she already looked into the pretty blues.

Hannah groaned to herself and turned back over and shook Caleb to wake him up, which in return, he groaned also.

“Get up, it’s Christmas, and Our Little Miracle wants to see what Santa brought her,” Hanna whispered in his ear.

Caleb really didn’t want to get up, but he did for his little girl. “Come on, My Little Miracle. Let’s go see what Santa brought you!” Caleb told her, trying to sound excited for her. 

Hanna and Caleb watched Miracle walk happily into the hallway toward the living room. Her face fell and her blue eyes seemed to sparkle as she seen all of the things wrapped under the Christmas tree that was just for her.

Watching Miracle run up to the tree with her light brown hair bouncing as she went made Hannah over fill with more Joy.  She couldn’t believe she got to spend moments like these with her.

You see, the reason Hannah was thinking like this is because when Miracle was born, the doctors didn’t know if she was going to make it. That’s why they named her what they did. 

Caleb came up behind Hanna, “Are you okay?” he kissed her cheek, handing her a cup of hot chocolate.

“Yes,” Hannah smiled. “I was just thinking.” 

“What were you thinking about?” he asked as they sat down on their couch and continued to watch Miracle unwrap her gifts. 

“I was thinking about the day we brought her home,” Hanna smiled at him again. 

Caleb hugged her and kissed her forehead.

Miracle ran up to her parents with as many gifts as she could hold in her tiny little hands to show them what she got.  She got baby dolls, clothes, cartoon movies, and so much more. 

“Merry Christmas, mommy and daddy,” she told them, handing them a toy. 

They laughed, “Merry Christmas, Miracle Rose Rivers they told her, poking her nose, making her giggle.


	3. Merry Christmas to Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead gets a Christmas present

I've known for about eight weeks now, and since it's Christmas I figured this would be the perfect time to tell everyone, especially Jughead what I have been keeping secret, but truth be told, I'm so scared to tell him, not to mention, my family, his family, and our friends are here, too. Yes, believe it or not, all of us are under one roof. 

"Hey B, are you okay?" Veronica asked as she came up to help me wash dishes. 

"Yeah, I'm fine, why do you ask?" I asked her, a little terrified that she had picked up on what was wrong. I mean after all, she is my best friend. 

"You just seem like you're nervous about something, and I know that it can't be yours and Jughead's family being under the same roof, so spill, what is it?" She eyed me. 

I tried to stay as calm as I could and said, "V, I promise you, I'm fine."

"Okay, but just know I've got my eyes on you," she said, using her fingers to point between mine and her eyes. 

I laughed and told her, "Come on, let's go open presents."

"Is everyone ready to open presents?" I asked as I walked into the living room. Jughead was already on the floor by the tree, I joined him. 

As we handed out the presents, I became more nervous the closer I got to giving Jughead his present from me. However before I gave him mine, he gave me his present from him, which was a beautiful silver J necklace. 

"It's perfect, thank you," I said as tears started to well up in my eyes. I moved my hair out of the way so he could clasp the necklace around my neck. 

"You're welcome, I'm glad you like it," he smiled, giving me a kiss. 

"I love it."

I have something for you too," I told him, getting up to go get it. 

All eyes were on me as I came back downstairs with the wrapped medium sized box in my hands. 

Here goes nothing, I thought as I handed it to him. 

He looked at me and then back at me. 

"Open it," I laughed. 

My heart rate picked up as I watched him tear the last of the pink wrapping paper, revealing the blue wrapping paper underneath it. 

"Betty what is this?" he asked, looking at me, continuing to unwrap.

I remained silent. 

He opened the box, and I watched him carefully, my heart still beating fast. 

He looked at me with wide eyes and then back at the ultrasound where I drew an arrow to the baby and the words 'hi Daddy'. 

"What is it, Forsythe?" his mother asked. 

"You're pre- pregnant?" he whispered. 

I nodded.

Making me let out a scream, he picked me up and spun me around, yelling, "we're having a baby!" which caused everyone to scream, crowd around us, saying congratulations"

Once everyone had left, Jughead and I went to bed. 

"Merry Christmas, Jughead," I told him as we lay in bed, cuddled up. 

"Merry Christmas, Babe. Merry Christmas to us," he says, smiling, placing his hand on my stomach, pressing a kiss to my forehead 

 

That night, Jughead had a dream. 

"Daddy, come make cookies with me and Mommy," their child came into the living room and said. 

Even though Jughead was tired from a long day at work, he couldn't say no to his and Betty's six year old, so he let their child drag him into the kitchen. 

"So, what are we doing?" he asked, bending down to his child's level. 

"Baking Christmas cookies for Santa, I" the little one exclaimed, throwing their arms up in the air. 

Jughead laughed, saying, "Well, come on, then, let's get to baking."

Betty was getting the dough and cookie cutters ready as Jughead washed his hands. 

"Here, you have to put these on," the little one told him, handing a acronym and a hat. 

He took them, putting them on, looking at Betty. 

"What?" Betty questions. I'm wearing them, too."

They made Ginger Bread, Christmas tree, star, Santa Claus, Rudolph cookies. 

Once they were in the oven, Jughead got his Little One's attention. He grabbed a hand full of flour and threw it in Betty's face.

"Hey!' Betty squealed, but laughed.

She picked up her own hand full, and threw some in my face, which caused us all to laugh. 

I then grabbed another hand full, bent down and smeared some on Our Little One's face, causing them to squeal, "Daddy!"

"What, Munchkin?" I asked, smiling, picking them up as they wrapped their arms around my neck. 

"I love you, Daddy!"

Those four words were everything Jughead loved to hear. 

"I love you, too, baby. 

He awoke with a smile, thinking to himself, If the future was going to be anything like his dream, he couldn't wait to be a dad. He knew he was going to love this child with all of his heart.


End file.
